


Birthday

by JonathanGroffing (msrogersstark)



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Birthday, M/M, secret coliver valentine thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/JonathanGroffing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So you conveniently left out the fact that this party we were going to was for 3 year olds?”<br/>“4. She just turned 4”<br/>“Connor!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fuckyeacoliver on tumblr for the secret valentine thing.  
> \--  
> I"M SORRY IT"S SO OOC.

“So you conveniently left out the fact that this party we were going to was for 3 year olds?”

“4. She just turned 4”

“Connor!”

Oliver leans back against the door to the mudroom, where he’s corned Connor after being asked for a second time, if he could wipe up after one of the toddlers had ‘done their business’.

“So, maybe I left out a few details, but it’s really not that bad.” Connor mumbles, “The kids love you.”

“You’re lucky I love you.” Oliver rolls his eyes and unlocks the door, heading back to the craziness that is Connor’s sister’s place.

“Uncle Ollie!” Karie, Connor’s ~~3~~ 4-year-old niece, runs towards Oliver, “I’m a princess see? See?”

Oliver watches as she does a twirl in her sleeping beauty dress (Oliver had thought it was Cinderella and endured a very threatening explanation of why she was Sleeping Beauty and not a boring princess.).

“Yes Karie, I see that.” Oliver replies, catching her as she hurdles herself into him. He purposefully ignores Connor’s chuckling behind him.

“I’m not Karie!” She shrieks, “I’m Aurora.”

“Yeah, Uncle Ollie. She’s Aurora. Get it right.” Connor mimics playfully, coming up towards them to steal Karie from Oliver’s arms.

“Come on, Princess.” He winks at Oliver and carries Karie back towards her friends playing in the living room. Oliver really needs a drink.

 

It takes a while for Connor to come back, leaving Oliver to awkwardly socialize with the mothers. He gets asked about how he and Connor met, and opts to change the subject instead of answer that. Some of the mothers fawn over how cute they are together and Oliver’s actually kind of getting used to this when someone taps him on the shoulder.

He turns around to see Connor standing there, except he doesn’t look like Connor anymore. His hair is covered in sparkles, some of which have slipped down onto his face. A silver plastic tiara sits perched on his head and he’s got a princess wand in one hand. When he hits Oliver with it, it makes a shimmering sound and starts to sing.

Oliver could deal with this (after a few drinks of course) if it weren’t for what Connor was wearing. He’s wearing one of Karie’s princess dresses, blue this time. Thankfully it’s over his clothes because it barely comes down past his ass. The moms are laughing, of course no one is ever on his side, and Karie looks pleased with herself.

“Well Prince Charming?” Connor grins at Oliver. “What do you think?”

Oliver sputters and looks between Connor and his grinning niece.

“Wait!” Karie squeals and runs into the other room before returning with another crown. Oliver gawks at Connor who chuckles, lifting up the smaller princess. Karie places the crown on Oliver’s head and then jumps down.

“Now you really are a prince!”

“My prince” Connor murmurs under his breath.

“Karie! It’s time for cake!” Connor’s sister, Gemma, calls into the kitchen, causing Karie to abandon the two other royals to go find cake.

“Let’s go get you cleaned up.” Oliver suggests to Connor and drags him towards the washroom.

“I want to stay a princess for ever.” Connor laughs loudly. “And you can be my prince.”

Oliver rolls his eyes and grabs a flannel from the bin next to the sink, and runs it under water. Connor sits dejectedly on the edge of the sink, swinging his feet as he waits for the water to warm. Once it’s a suitable temperature, Oliver gets to work on the mess of blush and glitter on Connor’s face.

“Look I’m sorry I told you this was going to be a party.” The cloth muffles Connor’s apology but it’s still sincere. “My sister just needed help and I didn’t know how else to survive this.”

“It’s cute.” Oliver chuckles and tosses the cloth in the laundry basket. “But seriously, how are we going to get this dress off?”

“It went on.” Connor shrugs playfully. “So it’s gotta come off.”

 

They make it downstairs, Connor sans dress, in time to eat cake. Gemma seems to have the kids under control, earning the adults some peace and quiet. One of the mothers seems very interested in Connor’s internship with Annalise so Oliver zones out, leaning slightly on Connor as he eats his cake.

 

The kids start to trickle out after presents. In Oliver’s opinion, far too many Barbies were given today but he’s also not a 4-year-old girl, so he can’t judge. Most of the girls have to hug Connor, Oliver get’s that one, but it means they can’t actually leave until all of them have gone.

 

Finally, it’s just them, Gemma and Karie left. Karie keeps coming over to them to show the barbies that she’s been given. Connor seems to be able to keep up his appearance and be a good uncle but Oliver needs to get out of here soon or he’s gonna lose his shit on this poor girl. Thankfully, Gemma remembers that her computer is having problems and sends Oliver down to fix it.

 

“How’s my little hacker?” Connor voice lofts down the stairs and his footsteps follow.

“Well you see it was just the processing portion of her computer, I think I managed to fix it. Then the Bluetooth on the printer wasn’t working, it might need to be replace-“

Connor cuts him off with a kiss, setting down what he was holding on the desk and sitting down on Oliver’s lap.

“As interesting as that is,” Connor smirks, “I brought you food. And the sooner you finish, the sooner we can go home.” He trails a finger down Oliver’s chest and wiggles his eyebrows.

There’s still a glint of blush on Connor’s face and what looks like a bucket full of glitter in his hair but Oliver is so so in love.

It’s then that Oliver notices the plate of food that Connor had set down.

“More cake? I think Gemma’s trying to fatten me up.” Oliver laughs and clicks back into the Bluetooth settings.

“I can eat it then.”

“No.”

Connor presses a kiss to his cheek and turns to go upstairs. “Hurry up, Genius. I want to take you home.”

 

“So I just had to reboot the computer and the printer then set them to correspond with each other again and then it worked.” Oliver explains with a smile on his face.

“Oh thank god, Oliver. You are a savior.” Gemma gushes and Oliver deliberately ignores Connor’s snort.

“If you’re done raving about my computer genius boyfriend, can we go? He deserves a blow job,” Connor says to Gemma.

Oliver coughs awkwardly and slaps Connor playfully.

“See? He’s already getting kinky.” Connor winks and slips out of the way of Gemma’s glare.

 

It still takes 10 minutes but then they’re loaded up with cake leftovers and escape to the door to get their coats.

“Thanks guys. I really appreciate your help.” Gemma waves them out the door.

“That was exhausting.” Oliver sighs as they reach the car.

“Oh don’t get too comfortable,” Connor smirks, “Peter turns 6 next Saturday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
